


Fast Friends and Fist Fights

by bangyababy



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bullies, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sarah Rogers is a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Steve stuck his lower lip and crossed his arms. “Benny Jones and Tommy Holmes were throwin’ rocks at a kitten.”“It’s true ma’am, and then they started beatin’ on Stevie here when he told them to stop.”Sarah turned to Bucky and said, “And who is this?”Bucky stepped forward and held out his hand, all business. “James Buchanan Barnes, Misses Steve’s mom, but you can call me Bucky.”Steve meets Bucky and immediately takes him home.





	Fast Friends and Fist Fights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Happy Steve Bingo Square "Meeting the parents." I hope this counts, anyway. Also I hate this title but??????

Steve shoved his Baby Ruth in his pocket as he left Mr. Willis’ shop. Hopping over the sidewalk cracks he thought about what his ma would make for lunch that day. Probably soup, but if he was lucky maybe he’d get a hot dog. Then after lunch, they could split the Baby Ruth. His ma didn’t like him to eat a lot of candy, but if he shared it with her, he knew she couldn’t complain. 

Steve turned the corner and started humming. He couldn’t whistle yet, even though he’d been practicing every day, so he settled for humming to himself. He liked to see how loud he could get before it made his teeth rattle. 

He was humming so loud he almost didn’t hear the cries coming from the alley. Steve stopped and took two steps back to see what all the commotion was. He saw Tommy Jones and Benny Holmes hovering over something and laughing. 

Steve went to see what all the fuss was about. He crouched down and peered between the two boys legs and saw a small kitten running back and forth. Benny laughed his big dumb laugh and threw a rock at it. Steve stood up to his full height, a whole two foot ten, and shouted, “Hey!” 

Benny and Tommy startled and turned around. At that moment the kitten took advantage of their distraction and took off. Steve watched it go with a smile. 

“Whaddya want, short stack?” Tommy demanded. “We’re busy.”

Steve scowled and clenched his fists to his side. “What’s busy about throwin’ rocks at kittens, you big dummy?” 

Tommy took a step forward and raised his fist to Steve so could see it. “Whadjya call me, small fry?”

Steve squared his shoulders like the fighters he’d seen in the Sunday comic strips. “I called ya a dummy, ya moron!”

“Now you’re gonna get it!” Tommy yelled. “Let’s get ‘em, Benny!” 

Tommy punched Steve in the stomach. Steve fell into Benny but managed to kick him in the shin. Tommy grabbed Steve’s shoulder and put him in a headlock, but Steve bit him so hard he broke the skin. Tommy pulled back and yelped. Benny stepped up and pushed Steve to the ground. 

Before Steve had a chance to get up, a blur sailed passed him and kicked Benny to the cement. The blur turned to him and Steve realized it was a boy about his age, but much bigger. He held out his hand. “Come on!” 

Steve grinned and let the boy help him up. “Let’s finish these guys!” the boy declared. Steve raised his fists. 

In the end, Mrs. O’Hare who worked next door came out and broke up the fight. She sent all four boys on their way with a swift kick to the seat of their pants. 

“So why was we fightin’ them big dumbos?” The boy asked as they walked in the direction of Steve’s house. 

“Because they’re jerks,” Steve replied. He wasn’t sure if the boy would think a kitten was worth fighting the biggest bullies in Red Hook. 

The boy rolled his eyes. “Ain’t that the truth.” He turned to look at Steve. “Were they pickin’ on you?”

“No!” Steve huffed. “It was a kitten.” 

“A kitten?”

Steve looked away. “They was throwin’ rocks at it.” 

“That’s rotten!” The boy exclaimed. “I’m Bucky, by the way, figured you should know seeing as we’re pals and all now.” 

Steve’s eyes went wide. “We’re pals?”

Bucky threw an arm over his shoulder. “Course we are! Anyone who’d fight those two lumps is a friend in my book. So, what’s your name?”

“Steve.” 

“Nice to meet ya, Steve. Anyway, where we going?” 

Steve blinked and looked around. Suddenly he realized they were almost to his apartment. “Oh, I live right here. I promised my ma I’d be home already.” 

“Hey, I live on the other side of this block! We’re neighbors!” Bucky took his arm from Steve’s shoulder and waved. “Guess I’ll see ya around, Stevie.” 

Steve desperately didn’t want Bucky to leave. He’d never seen the boy before today, so who’s to say he’d see him again? “Hey, you wanna come up and play cards with me? I just got a new deck. We can even split my Baby Ruth.” Steve pulled the smashed candy bar from his pocket. 

“Sure!” Bucky said. Steve grabbed his hand and they raced up the stairs, Bucky slowing his pace to match Steve’s when he realized he was wheezing, and then stumbled through the apartment door. 

“Steven Grant, what’s all that racket?” Sarah called. When she came out she blinked in surprise at the grubbed up boys in front of her. “What on Earth happened to you?”

Steve stuck his lower lip and crossed his arms. “Benny Jones and Tommy Holmes were throwin’ rocks at a kitten.” 

“It’s true ma’am, and then they started beatin’ on Stevie here when he told them to stop.”

Sarah turned to Bucky and said, “And who is this?” 

Bucky stepped forward and held out his hand, all business. “James Buchanan Barnes, Misses Steve’s mom, but you can call me Bucky.” 

Sarah hid her laughter behind the dish towel she was holding and shook Bucky’s hand. “Sarah Rogers. It’s an honor to meet you, Bucky. I suppose I should thank you for helping Steve out.” 

“Ma, can Bucky stay for lunch and play cards with me and split my Baby Ruth?” Steve looked up at his mother with wide, pleading eyes. 

“Well, if it’s okay with your folks, I don’t see why not,” Sarah said looking at Bucky.

“It’s alright. My ma told me to get outta the house so the baby can take a nap.” 

“Alright, but first you two go wash up and we’ll see what we can do about those battle wounds.” 

“Thanks, Ma!” Steve shouted and the boys ran off for the bathroom. Sarah watched them go with a fond smile, then went into the kitchen to set three places for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
